


Bersaglio

by Eurus91



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode: s01ep08 Corkscrew, Major character death - Freeform, corkscrew, not happy ending, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus91/pseuds/Eurus91
Summary: [...] Lo aveva fatto consapevolmente, scambiando la sua vita per quella dei suoi compagni.Jack avrebbe convissuto con i sensi di colpa per il resto della sua vita, e per il resto della sua vita avrebbe cercato Murdoc. [...]
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Bersaglio

«No. No. No.» Jack cade in ginocchio, le ossa toccano con forza il terreno duro, una scarica elettrica gli attraversa il corpo. Dolore che lui registra appena.  
«Cosa diavolo ti è saltato in mente?»  
Urla l’uomo, la voce deliberatamente alta per nascondere il panico crescente, mentre raccoglie tra le braccia il ragazzo. C’era così tanto sangue. Troppo sangue. Mac sorride, più o meno, in realtà tira le labbra in una specie di smorfia dolorosa, intervallata da respiri superficiali. Trema Mac, il suo corpo devastato è scosso da brividi via, via sempre più violenti.  
«Salvarti...» Sibila, inarcando e contorcendosi sotto il tocco indagatore di Jack.  
La sua camicia grigia è già zuppa di sangue, nonostante sia passato pochissimo tempo. Una macchia scura che si allarga all’altezza dell’addome.  
Jack individua la ferita e inizia a fare pressione e Mac urla. Urla e si accartoccia intorno al suo centro, facendo imprecare Jack, in lingue che neanche lui sapeva di conoscere, mentre cerca di fermare l’emorragia incontrollata.  
«Quello è sempre stato il mio compito...» borbotta, riuscendo finalmente a far tornare Mac in posizione supina. Le sue labbra sono macchiate di sangue e Jack inizia ad avere paura. Ha visto troppe ferite d’arma da fuoco per essere davvero ottimista.  
«Compito...» Mac prende fiato, un lungo respiro tremante, «Mio...questa volta...» Jack prova a sorridere e vorrebbe farlo. Vorrebbe ridere della testardaggine del suo partner, ma non ci riesce. Riesce solamente a spostare una ciocca sudata dalla fronte del ragazzo, che fa una smorfia di dolore prima di appoggiarsi al tocco dell’uomo. È così freddo.  
«Testardo di un ragazzo genio...»  
Mac non lo sente questa volta, sta lentamente scivolando nell’incoscienza. Gli occhi già a mezz’asta si abbassano piano e Jack va nel panico. Più che panico in realtà è terrore viscerale e puro. «Non puoi addormentarti, mi hai sentito?» Jack scuote il ragazzo, forse con un po’ troppa forza, perché apre gli occhi di scatto, sussultando violentemente.  
«Sc-scusa. St-Stanco...» Borbotta con voce sempre più debole.  
«Va bene Mac, andrà bene. Solo resisti, ok?» Mac annuisce. Jack lo vede lottare contro il buio che lo reclama, l’attrattiva di un posto senza dolore è forte e Jack lo sa. Ecco perché tiene un flusso costante di parole, una sequela di discorsi senza senso che hanno il solo scopo di tenere a bada la paura di Mac. E la sua, anche se questo Jack non l’ammetterà mai.  
La maglietta che stava usando per fare pressione sulla ferita ormai era zuppa, non credeva che un corpo potesse perdere una quantità tale di sangue da un foro così piccolo.  
«Lo so che sei stanco Mac, puoi rimanere sveglio per me, puoi farlo?»  
Mac annuì, o quanto meno ci provò, Jack doveva ammetterlo, era testardo anche devastato e distrutto da un colpo d’arma da fuoco.  
«Ho bisogno che tu faccia una cosa per me...» Mac parla dopo un lungo silenzio, in cui aveva raccolto le forze,  
«Bozer...Ha appena...appena scoperto tutto, digli che mi dispiace...» E Jack scuote la testa, deglutendo a fatica, trattenendo a stento le lacrime. Un gruppo alla gola grande quanto un’arancia.  
«Glielo dirai tu...sarai tu a scusarti con lui...» Mac scuote piano la testa con un sorriso consapevole. «Sii per Bozer quello che sei stato per me...»  
E Jack scosse piano la testa perché era impossibile che trattasse Bozer come trattava Mac. Jack amava Mac, lo amava in un modo che era incomprensibile ai molti, a quanto pare anche a Mac stesso.  
Jack vede Mac chiudere di nuovo gli occhi, il suo viso che si rilassa impercettibilmente, e l’uomo si prepara di nuovo a scuoterlo ma non occorre. Mac ha di nuovo gli occhi aperti e un bagliore di consapevolezza e urgenza è comparso nel suo sguardo. «Jack grazie per tutto» La sua voce è appena percettibile, intervallata da colpi di tosse che scuotono il ragazzo dall’interno facendolo gemere. «Non dirlo neanche, non mi stai dicendo addio Mac»  
Mac sbuffa, e per un momento sembra che tutto sia tornato alla normalità con loro che litigano, poi Mac chiude gli occhi e a niente valgono i tentativi di Jack di svegliarlo, scuoterlo o urlargli contro. 

Quando arrivano i soccorsi, Jack sta cullando il corpo del ragazzo più giovane. Lo tiene stretto, abbracciandolo quasi. Una cantilena di scuse, e promesse di vendetta fanno da sottofondo.  
Era ironico, e macabro anche, che si trovassero in un cimitero delle auto. Ironico, e forse anche un po’ troppo programmato. Un posto isolato significava che i soccorsi sarebbero arrivati con un certo ritardo e Murdoc lo sapeva, come lo sapeva Jack.  
Gli EMT devono quasi strapparlo dalle braccia di Jack, un corpo privo di calore, freddo.  
Era morto, e Jack quasi inciampa anche solo nel pensarla quella parola, per salvarlo, aveva acconsentito a presentarsi in quel posto. Da solo, sapendo che Murdoc lo avrebbe ucciso. Lo aveva fatto consapevolmente, scambiando la sua vita per quella dei suoi compagni.  
Jack avrebbe convissuto con i sensi di colpa per il resto della sua vita, e per il resto della sua vita avrebbe cercato Murdoc. Aveva una missione ora.

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa alla challenge IN MY TIME OF DYING del gruppo: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart (https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425)


End file.
